


Mundane Musings Of A Liar - Celestia Ludenburg’s Diary

by celesgiri (ovijiaboardz)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Diary, Gen, Memoirs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short Chapters, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/celesgiri
Summary: Celeste decides to take up journaling to stay in touch with her eventful life as an underground gambler and student at hopes peak academy.In the pages of her journal, you can take a look into her thoughts and daily life!





	Mundane Musings Of A Liar - Celestia Ludenburg’s Diary

Dearest Diary,

Today was fairly average, but I’m sure you know that for me that only means it was still quite eventful. There was an underground tournament this morning, so I was up at an ungodly hour this morning. I won (of course,) but the people I played against couldn’t accept that they were incompetent sleaze who disgraced the casino itself. They kept accusing me of cheating! Such blasphemy! I am known as a legend down there, and to think someone would shove such baseless, insensitive accusations - god I don’t know whether to laugh or spit!

Anywho… this is my first entry. I decided to take up journaling so that I could remember and stay in touch with myself and my life as Celestia Ludenberg. Isn’t the name just divine? Celestia Ludenberg.

I also attend a school known as hope's peak academy. Hope’s peak accepts students based on their talents, and I was scouted as the ultimate gambler. I can’t say I’m surprised. I’m known across the underground world by my well-earned title, “The Queen of Liars.”

My hand is beginning to ache, and there’s an assembly I’m being forced to attend soon. Perhaps I’ll write later?

 

\- Sincerely, Celestia Ludenberg, the queen of liars.


End file.
